


Exploding Dishes and Other Reasons Im Nayoung Is Tired

by eelegy



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Nayoung wonders how she got the job of taking care of nine hyperactive superpowered teenagers. Oh right, she asked.(Also known as one of the many Pristin Superpowers AUs, but this one's got more static electricity.)





	1. Why It's Inadvisable to Mock a Girl with Gills

Nayoung wakes up to screaming. Again. She checks the time. 8:30 am. Too early for this. Nayoung wonders if she'll ever be able to get a restful morning. Probably not so long as she's taking care of nine superpowered hyperactive kids. She sighs and pulls herself out of bed.

Nayoung stumbles down the hall, dodging a ball of water and a leg. She'll have to talk to Jieqiong again. And Yebin. There's barely enough room for the ten of them without Yebin sprawling her limbs all over the place.

"Morning." Nayoung slips into the kitchen and sits at the table as Eunwoo rushes out of the room clutching one floppy ear as the other one bounces with each step. Not again. Nayoung will have to help the other girl get her ears back later. Last time it took almost an hour. In the kitchen, Minkyung and Kyungwon are fighting about…something. There's a floating fried egg next to Yewon's head as she crunches on cereal, totally unbothered by the commotion the other two girls are creating. She's glowing slightly, and she also smells a little singed. Nayoung thinks she must have tried to wake Kyla up. That would also explain Yewon's noticeably flyaway hair. Nayoung takes the egg and moves it back onto the plate that it must have come from. Yewon startles and stares at the egg as if it had betrayed her.

"Sorry unnie." Her light dims a little and she smiles guiltily. "I didn't realize the egg had left."

"It's alright, but just be careful when you're floating bigger things. Like people." It was hard to get annoyed at someone as bright as Yewon. It was like getting mad at a puppy. Nayoung smiles at her and ruffles her hair, getting up to pour her own bowl of cereal. Nayoung dodges Minkyung and Kyungwon. Minkyung somehow seems to have put Kyungwon in a headlock and is giving her a wet willie as Kyungwon struggles to free herself. "You two need to take that to the living room. And wake Yebin up while you're at it."

"Sure, unnie" Nayoung swears she didn't ask for this, but she did want more responsibility. She gets out the cereal and the milk, floating a bowl from the cabinet opposite her.

"MmmmSup." Yebin stumbles into the kitchen. She trips on the floor and her leg flops at an uncomfortable angle. She catches herself on the table, jostling it so Yewon's glass of juice spills over the side, or it would have if the glass had been on the table. Nayoung sighs, putting the milk back into the fridge.

"Good morning, Yebin." Nayoung sits back down at her place as Yebin sits down across from her, reaching back to retrieve the milk and cereal from their respective places. She pours her bowl and puts the cereal back onto the counter across the room. As she's putting the milk back, she sneezes and her arm jerks back into place and the milk goes flying, only to freeze in mid air. Yebin twists her neck back around to see an exasperated Nayoung with her arm extended, guiding the milk into the fridge.

"Oops." To be fair, Yebin does look sort of sorry. Nayoung would believe it more if it hadn't been the third time this week.

"That reminds me," Nayoung starts and Yebin shifts lower in her chair, arms back to normal size. Nayoung waits for Yebin to finish her first bite of cereal. She takes that time to lower Yewon's juice glass back onto the table, startling Yewon again. "Yebin, you need to manage your limbs better. It's fine to spread out in your own room, but it becomes a safety hazard when it goes into the hallway."

"I'm working on it, unnie. I swear." Yebin starts on her usual excuses but gets interrupted by a soaking wet Siyeon followed by a guilty looking Jieqiong.

Nayoung looks between the two before sighing and readying herself. "Explain."

Jieqiong starts to speak but is interrupted by Siyeon. "I was getting my toothbrush from the bathroom and Jieqiong thought it would be fun to play dunk tank without the tank."

Jieqiong splutters. "I was startled! I thought Eunwoo was trying to peek at me again!"

Nayoung hears a faint "Hey!" from somewhere else in the apartment.

Nayoung sighs. It's not even nine o'clock yet. How did she get into this again? Oh right. She asked. "Does that explain the water projectiles this morning? Because I've talked to you about that."

Jieqiong has enough sense to look contrite. "Sorry, unnie. But Minkyung was catcalling and I was taking a shower. I had to defend my honor."

Minkyung appears in the doorway long enough to defend herself. "Hey! If I was going to use my powers on anyone it would be Kyungwon!"

Then Kyungwon herself appears, along with the rack of weights. "You wanna repeat that?"

Minkyung's eyes get wide and she vaults over the couch. "All I meant was that your body is really well proportioned! A golden ratio! I'd kill for it! Help!"

Nayoung drops her head to the table and Yewon pats her shoulder comfortingly. Nayoung raises her head and stands up. "Kyungwon, we agreed. No threatening people with the furniture or the exercise equipment. Minkyung, just because you can see through doors doesn't mean you should. Jieqiong, no water outside of sinks or tubs without my explicit permission. Siyeon…can you get dried off, please? You're dripping onto the floor. Also, Kyla will be up soon so you'll want to be dry." Siyeon's eyes widen at the mention of Kyla and she dashes off, presumably to get a towel.

"Speaking of Kyla," Yebin has finished her breakfast and has put her bowl in the sink without standing up. "Yewon, you might want to check out your hair." Yewon's hands fly to her hair, her glow shutting off as she runs to the bathroom to try to salvage her bangs. Her juice glass drops to the table and Yebin's hand shoots out to catch it, but only manages to knock it over. The juice spills over the side of the table and Nayoung sighs for what could be the twentieth time this morning. "Whoops. Sorry unnie. I got this."

"Please actually stand up to do it. Just because you can-"

"-use your powers doesn't mean you have to." Nayoung hears her sentence finished in her own voice. It never stops being weird.

"Good morning, Sungyeon." Nayoung turns in her chair and smiles at the girl. She always wakes up later than the rest of them, so the morning madness was almost never her doing. Except for the Shattered Window Incident. "Is Kyla awake yet?"

"I don't know. I wasn't going to touch her to check. She builds up a charge when she sleeps, you know?" Sungyeon shudders. Being the designated Kyla waker-upper came with being her roommate. She and Yewon had suffered more shocks than the rest of them combined. Nayoung sometimes feels bad for them, but at this point, changing the rooms would be an even bigger issue. Although, not sharing a room with Minkyung and Kyungwon would be nice. And she'd love to be able to change behind the privacy screens without Minkyung's constant whistling and lewd comments. And Kyungwon's arbitrary rearranging of the beds. And…

"Nayoung unnie?" Nayoung startles out of her thoughts to be met with Yebin examining her closely, holding paper towels soaked with juice. "You were just staring into space and smiling. It was creepy." Yebin tosses the paper towels into the trash and goes to get dressed, presumably.

"It was a little weird." Sungyeon is rummaging through the kitchen drawers. "Has anyone seen the rubber gloves? It's my turn to wake Kyla up-Oh! Found them." Sungyeon hold the pink rubber gloves up in victory and exits the kitchen while pulling them on and…crossing herself? Maybe Nayoung should rethink the rooms.

"Good morning unnie." Nayoung is met with a drier looking Siyeon followed by a Yewon with much calmer hair. "Is this anyone's fried egg?"

Yewon crosses the room to the sink to start on the dishes. "It was mine, but I forgot I made it. You can have it."

"Thanks!" Siyeon grins and rolls her sleeves up, her hand starting to get red.

Nayoung's mind suddenly flashes to the Exploding Plate Incident. "Don't even think of hearing that up on that plate. Get a pan. Remember what happened last time?"

Siyeon sighs and stands to get the plate that's still on the stove. "That was once and I'm so much better now."

Nayoung doesn't budge. "Still. And that was a month ago."

Eunwoo stumbles in, ears back to normal, but now sporting gills. Siyeon opens her mouth, but Eunwoo glares at her. "Don't even."

Siyeon raises her hands, one still glowing red. "I was just going to ask if you wanted part of the egg." Eunwoo relaxes and starts to respond, but Siyeon shuts off her hand and continues. "Also, does anyone else think something smells a bit fishy around here?"

Eunwoo lunges, gills flaring in anger, one ear disappearing only to be replaced by a rabbit ear. Nayoung freezes her and backs her up to within reach, unfreezing her when she has a good grip on the girl. Nayoung adjusts her grip on the struggling Eunwoo and leads her out of the kitchen. "Come on. We need to get you straightened out."

As Nayoung leads Eunwoo down the hall, she hears Siyeon calling out from the kitchen. "With those gills, you might even be able to sneak a peek at Jieqiong!"

Nayoung tightens her grip on Eunwoo, who has visibly perked up at the thought. "Don't even think about it."

The two of them stop in front of the bathroom and Nayoung knocks. A muffled Kyla responds. "Occupied!" A few seconds later, a pajama-clad Kyla exits the bathroom, trying to get her flyaways under control. She freezes at the sight of Eunwoo, who is trying to cover her gills with one hand and her ear with the other. "Unnie..?" Kyla looks confusedly at Nayoung who just nods her head at the bathroom.

"We need to get to the bathroom." Nayoung nods her head at Eunwoo and Kyla jerks into movement, stumbling out of the way with a mumbled apology. She half stumbles the rest of the way to the kitchen, still trying to get her hair under control.

Eunwoo escapes Nayoung's grip and attempts a dignified walk into the bathroom, but with the combination of gills and one rabbit ear, it comes up short. "Let's get this done." She examines herself in the mirror, playing with her ear. "I can hear really well out of this one."

Nayoung nods and enters the bathroom after her, shutting the door. "You know what to do. Concentrate. And don't get angry. That gets you nowhere."

Eunwoo nods, furrowing her brow and staring intensely at her reflection. Sure enough, the ear disappears, replaced by her own ear. She turns to Nayoung, smiling in victory. "Got the ear." She turns back to the mirror and frowns, concentrating again. She spends a minute like that, brow furrowed and neck veins bulging under her gills. She gives up and sighs. "I'll just wear a scarf." Nayoung knows well enough that arguing will result in Eunwoo sprouting a snout or a tail or something.

"Get ready and wait in the living room. We're going out today." Nayoung prays silently that her plans for the day won't end in any accidents or any more nameable Incidents as she walks down the hall to her room.


	2. Why Minkyung Isn't Allowed to Exercise Unattended

Minkyung doesn't know how she got into this situation.

Well, actually she does, but she doesn't have an excuse. From prior experience, Minkyung knows it's better to just deny. Deny knowledge, involvement, and existence, if possible. Most of the time, denial has worked for her. She got out of being connected to the Superheated Radiator Incident through denial, and it was pretty obvious that she was involved, although Nayoung might have just given up now that Minkyung thinks about it…but either way, she was not blamed. Denial works.

But that doesn't help her current situation. Minkyung is super dead if Nayoung comes home right now. Deader than dead. Minkyung is the second oldest, and somehow that leaves her in charge when Nayoung has to go to meet with the higher-ups. About what, Minkyung doesn't know, but it seem like Nayoung gives reports on the girls. Minkyung just hopes that this…situation won't be on the next report. Or become a Nameable Incident.

Minkyung looks from the bookshelf that's lying on the floor, books and knick-knacks scattered around it, to the sizeable dent in the wall. Usually, this is where she'd blame Kyungwon, but Kyungwon is staying at her parents' for the weekend, so she can't. And blaming Siyeon would be a very bad idea. And if she blames Kyla, Kyla will get upset and short circuit the television again. And Eunwoo is under Jieqiong's protection for some reason, and Jieqiong already hates her for the Superheated Radiator Incident, so it's best not to cross either of them. And she'd feel too guilty blaming either Sungyeon or Yewon. But Yebin…She could blame Yebin.

Minkyung's always been good at shifting blame. Words are her thing. That, and charming people with her immaculate visuals. The trick is finding an acceptable scapegoat. And Yebin is famously clumsy. Minkyung can cite the infamous Milk Incident that left the living room carpet smelling so awful that they had to replace it.

Minkyung just needs to spin a good enough tale that Nayoung believes her and craft an apology good enough to make Yebin forgive her. The fist task is easy. Nayoung is so done with the nine of them that she'd practically believe anything just to get the mess sorted out as quickly as possible. The second task is much harder. Yebin is known for holding grudges. How did she get in this situation again? Right. Eighties workout videos. It isn't Minkyung's fault that the music was so catchy. Or that Eight Minute Buns is really invigorating. It is Minkyung's fault that she let go of the weights she was using, however, and it's also her fault that she isn't able to move the bookshelf to cover the dent in the wall without tipping it over. To use Yebin's favorite word: Oops.

Minkyung is so busy pondering her situation that she hears the jingling of keys too late. She dashes to the scene of the crime, then away from it, then freezes at the door opens. "F-"

"Minkyung?" Nayoung phrases it as a question, but with the amount of disappointment in her tone, it sounds almost like indictment. "What happened?"

Abort. Abort. A-It's too late. Minkyung has no backup plan. It's clear it isn't Yebin's fault. "Sorry, unnie. I fell during my workout..?" Minkyung trails off. She can only hope Nayoung doesn't ask questions.

"What kind of workout involves chucking weights at walls? And falling? Only Yebin can do that much damage with a fall." Jieqiong steps out from behind Nayoung, a triumphant smirk on her face. She's had it out for Minkyung since the Radiator Incident. "What happened, unnie?"

Nayoung looks sharply at Jieqiong. The girl might be foreign, but she knows how to use honorifics. "Jieqiong, try to mean it when you say unnie. She's older than you. And Minkyung," Nayoung pauses and sighs. "Do I want to know?"

Minkyung almost feels bad, but she sees a smirking Jieqiong in her periphery tells herself she cannot show weakness. "Funny story actually. I was doing that training thing you suggested because I failed the physical test last time, but I got distracted by the music and started dancing." Minkyung can't stop it. The truth is coming out like word vomit. This must be a new power Nayoung is developing. Guilt tripping. Except Nayoung's just looking at her tiredly and she can't stop. "I tripped over the ottoman and reached out to catch myself but I forgot I was holding the weights and one of them slipped out of my hands-"

"And knocked over the bookshelf?" Jieqiong looks like she's trying not to lose it. Minkyung wishes she had the power of…something more dangerous than x-ray vision.

"Excuse you, Pinky," Jieqiong hates her old superhero name, so Minkyung is sure to use it. "But you're just jealous of my incredible body rolls. And curves."

"Says the person body rolling to the" Jieqiong looks at the television. "Bees Gees. That's just weird."

"Quiet, please." Nayoung is rubbing her temples like she's nursing a headache. Actually, she probably is. Minkyung feels a little bad. "How are there only two of you and it still manages to be like this?" Nayoung walks further into the room to examine the situation. "The weight explains the dent, but not the bookshelf. What happened there?"

Minkyung winces. She should never have tried to cover up the dent. "That's from when I tried to redecorate a little so we wouldn't have to fix the wall."

Nayoung nods, thoughtful. "So it's from when you thought you could play it off like a spur of the moment redecorating so you wouldn't be caught?"

Checkmate. Nayoung wins. "Yes, unnie. Sorry."

Nayoung sighs then steels herself for the repair. "Kyungwon will have to move the shelf when she gets back. I'm not confident it can get it safely to where it need to go. I'll just right it." She floats the bookshelf back onto its feet, not even lifting her arm to guide it (read: show off). Nayoung may play the part of the cool cucumber, but she still has a flair for the dramatic. She must really be tired if she's not even doing her arm raise. Minkyung officially feels bad. "You're putting everything back though, Minkyung."

Minkyung lets out a breath. That's a fairly light punishment. "Yes, unnie."

"And you're cleaning the bathrooms for two weeks."

Crap.


	3. Why It Takes Siyeon so Long to Finish a Book

Siyeon has been a student at Pledis School the longest, but she isn't the one with the most experience. Not anymore. She isn't bitter. She's not. Really. Well, not anymore. She reasons that she had a chance at joining the task force too. When some shady government organization reached out to every superhero management corporation in the country (and a select few from overseas), Pledis hand picked its brightest students to send in. Siyeon was among them, but she isn't sure how meaningful that was, given Eunwoo and Yebin were sent as well. There had been a lot of them there too. Superheroes, that is. Or, well, superpowered teenage girls. The organization had been specific in only wanting female superhumans. That made it all the more creepy, in Siyeon's opinion.

She didn't make the team, but two Pledis students did. Nayoung and Jieqiong. Nayoung has, by far, the most developed powers of all of Pledis' students. She also has the leaderly instinct and organization skills that made her a good addition to the team. Siyeon understands why they had wanted Nayoung. Jieqiong, on the other hand, is still a mystery. She has good control over her powers, but not a huge amount of strength. She's amiable enough, but her teamwork needs work, in Siyeon's opinion. Siyeon figures it must be something about Jieqiong's secretive past in China. Siyeon prides herself on her ability to hack pretty much anything if given enough time, but even she couldn't remove the black REDACTED bars over the "background" section of Jieqiong's file.

Siyeon is by no means an active consumer of media, and certainly not news, but it was hard to miss the constant coverage of the task force. From the newsstands to the television Eunwoo's parents got them for the dorm to the radio in the cafe across the street, Siyeon doesn't even need to talk to Nayoung or Jieqiong to know what they've been up to. Of course, that doesn't mean she didn't anticipate their visits.

Now that they were back, things felt almost normal. Eunwoo was thrilled to have Jieqiong back, much to Jieqiong's chagrin, and Siyeon had no idea how they managed to survive without Nayoung. Which brings her back to the chaos of the dorm.

"Eunwoo! Get back here!" Sungyeon is chasing a terrified (and feathery?) Eunwoo across the living room and down the hall. A door slams and Siyeon hears the sound of an impact, most likely Sungyeon crashing into the door that Eunwoo closed. That or Sungyeon used the standard issue bedside lamp as a baseball bat. An angry Sungyeon was either clumsier than Yebin on a bad day or scarier than a, well, than an angry Kyungwon. Maybe even stronger too. She had a bet going with Kyla about whether Sungyeon might also be the Hulk.

Siyeon hears a crash from the kitchen and a string of colorful curses follows immediately. Minkyung stumbles out, covered up to her elbows in pink batter with a scorch mark where an eyebrow used to be. "Um," Minkyung looks helplessly at Siyeon, who tries to subtly shift away from her. It makes no difference, of course. Siyeon's the only one in the living room. "I may or may not need some help."

Siyeon sighs. She's the group's second youngest. She shouldn't have to deal with other people's personal crises. Siyeon stands slowly and Minkyung shuffles her feet, glancing over her shoulder into the kitchen. Siyeon doesn't miss the millisecond wince. "What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Minkyung looks offended, but only half. The missing eyebrow really throws off her expressions. "Last kitchen incident was Yewon! She's the one who broke the mixer!"

Siyeon's in the kitchen before she wants to be. It doesn't even look like their kitchen anymore. "Sorry. I should have been more clear. What did you do to break the dorm this time?" The closer Siyeon looks, the worse it gets. It might even make her list of top five scariest things I've seen in real life, and one time, Eunwoo woke up with a beetle head, pincers and all. The hand mixer is smoking and there are scorch marks up one of the walls. The wall is so caked with…something that if the window wasn't open for ventilation, Siyeon isn't sure she would have been able to point out where the window was. The substance on the counter looks like a terrifying combination of Silly Putty and half dried Play Dough. There is some sort of sludge leaking from the bottom of the oven door, collecting in a grayish green puddle on the floor. There is frosting everywhere. Even on the ceiling. Siyeon doesn't know how it got there. Minkyung might be tall, but the ceilings are abnormally high.

Minkyung is standing just behind her. She rubs her arm guiltily and opens her mouth. "Um-"

"You know what? I actually don't want to know. I really don't want to know." Siyeon starts to take a step forward but thinks better of it. Minkyung created this mess. She can clean it up. And it could be toxic. "You should probably start cleaning now. Nayoung's getting home in like five hours."

"Y-you're going to help, right?" Minkyung looks like a lost puppy.

"There's no way in hell." Siyeon almost feels guilty when she sees Minkyung's face fall further, but when she takes another look at the kitchen, the guilt disappears. Siyeon makes her escape before Minkyung can break out the pout or the whining (neither of which she's particularly good at).

Siyeon makes her escape into the living room and sees Sungyeon slumped on the couch, rubbing her head and grumbling something about Eunwoo and Cheerios. And possible tentacles? Siyeon really needs to find new friends. “I oughtta start using my powers on her.” Sungyeon’s grumbling grows more distinct. “Show her how it feels. Those damn tentacles…” Yeah. Siyeon doesn’t want to know. She tunes the other girl out after that and picks up her discarded book from where it had been discarded when Minkyung called her into the kitchen.


	4. Why Drinking at Your Own Birthday Party Is Inadvisable for the Conflict-averse

To be honest, Jieqiong is a little tired of Nayoung’s...whatever this is. Nayoung has been avoiding her for almost a week, which should have been hard, but between the transition back to the Pledis dorm and all of the press conferences following the dissolution of the task force, Jieqiong has had almost no time to confront Nayoung. And that’s annoying. Almost as annoying as Nayoung avoiding her.

Jieqiong isn’t stupid, no matter how much Siyeon tells people the opposite. She’ll admit that she can be a little spacey, but she knows why Nayoung is avoiding her. And she knows it’s not (entirely) her fault. Sure, she might have been the one whose birthday it was and she might have suggested the alcohol, but Nayoung was the one who agreed. Who was to know that responsible mom Kyungwon was going to sneak Yewon a few drinks? And that Yewon was observant enough to pick up on the various tensions, sexual or otherwise, between the girls? And that Yewon would take it upon herself to fix things by suggesting a game of spin the bottle? How did she even know what spin the bottle is? Okay. Jieqiong might be partially responsible for that one. But it was certainly not Jieqiong’s fault that everyone had so readily agreed. She was just going along with the rest of the girls. They seemed excited. She definitely didn’t list off reasons that they should play. Or tickle Nayoung into letting them.

Jieqiong hadn’t been that drunk. Tipsy, sure, but not drunk enough to be able to deny that it was definitely her cheering as Yebin pulled Minkyung into a kiss that had a floppy eared Eunwoo covering Kyla’s eyes and definitely her booing as a glowing, flushed Yewon gave Sungyeon a boringly chaste peck on the cheek. And it was definitely her crawling faux-seductively toward a buzzed and blushing Nayoung and pulling her into a kiss that was so mind-blowing that Nayoung may or may not have levitated them a few inches off the floor. Jieqiong doesn’t know whether the levitating happened or not, but the only logical explanation for her bruised knees was her falling when Nayoung broke the kiss off and fled to her room for the rest of the night. That, or she challenged Yebin to a rap battle again.

Okay, so the kiss was her fault.

She can’t even say that she hadn’t thought of it before. She had. A lot. When she and Nayoung were on the task force, Sejeong had regaled them with tales of her conquests and specifically her conquest to win the heart of her teammate back at her organization. Another Nayoung. Jieqiong might not have remembered if not for the time Sejeong had teasingly suggested that maybe Nayoungs were her type and winked at her Nayoung. Or, well, the Nayoung from her organization. Jieqiong admits that maybe she was a little unreasonably grumpy at Sejeong for the rest of the week before Nayoung (her Nayoung) had pulled her aside and told her to get a grip and not let whatever personal feelings she was dealing with get in the way of her job. A funny thing to say, given Sejeong’s empath powers. Nayoung suggested that she might try finding the root of whatever the issue was and talking it over with someone. Jieqiong knew she was reciting a part of the handbook all of the trainees were given. She was using her adorably awkward reciting voice. Nevertheless, it wasn’t bad advice. Jieqiong even considered going to Sejeong, but when she pictured Sejeong’s teasing smirk directed at Nayoung (her Nayoung!), she could almost feel her blood pressure spike. She figured it would be better for everyone if she went to someone else.

In hindsight, her first choice for fake counselor was pretty stupid. She realizes now that Eunwoo might not have been the sanest pick on her part, but she and Eunwoo had been roommates for a while and friends for longer and Eunwoo had awkward sexual tension with everyone without making anything awkward. Jieqiong barely got halfway through telling her problem to Eunwoo before Eunwoo lost it, letting out an ugly snort and spluttering an incredulous laugh that sprayed the side of Jieqiong's face with spit. Jieqiong left the girl laughing, grimacing as she wiped the spit off her face. Maybe not the best pick for a counselor.

Jieqiong's relationship with Siyeon is friendly, but there is an edge to Siyeon that puts Jieqiong on edge. Jieqiong is still not used to it, even though the two of them are among the oldest trainees at the oranization. That's what, in Jieqiong's opinion, made her the best pick to solve Jieqiong's Nayoung problem. She also has the benefit of knowing everyone the longest. That was her reasoning as she waited for Yebin to leave before crossing the hall and knocking on the wall next to the open door. Siyeon was sitting there, earbuds in, with her head buried in a book. Jieqiong figured Siyeon probably wouldn't be able to hear her, so she took a few steps into the room and knocked harder, this time on Siyeon's footboard. The girl startled, pulling out her earbuds.

Jieqiong cut straight to the question. At this point, little could make them feel awkward. That's what living together for more than half a decade could do. "Could I talk to you? It's about Nayoung."

Siyeon straightened at the mention of Nayoung. She put her book aside and scooted up, patting the bed as if she had been expecting this. Maybe she had developed prophecy or something. Maybe Jieqiong was easy to read. "Hop on."

Jieqiong got herself situated and started. "Nayoung has been acting weird lately. Around me."

"No shit."

Jieqiong looked at Siyeon as if the girl had grown another head. She hadn't thought it was that obvious. It wasn't, was it? "How did you know?"

"About the awkward? I was at your birthday, and Nayoung didn't let me drink. I saw the whole thing. And was sober, so you can't convice me it didn't happen, like Yewon tried to do yesterday. Minkyung has the whole thing on film." Siyeon leaned back on her headboard as if this were normal. This was not normal. An intoxicated makeout session with your teammate and close friend resulting in a week's worth of awkwardness and avoision was not normal. And Jieqiong made a note to find something on Minkyung so she could get the video and burn it. Or hide it. For safekeeping.

"Yeah. Okay. So it happened. But now it's awkward. Nayoung has been avoiding me since the morning after and I want to talk to her." Jieqiong's voice had taken on a nasal tone, and she knew she was whining, but it was so frustrating. "I just want to talk to her."

Siyeon's eyes hadn't left her this whole time. It was unnerving. If it was Sejeong, Jieqiong might have thought she was picking up on her emotions. Jieqiong was forced to endure a few more awkward seconds of starting before Siyeon spoke. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

"I just want to get everything sorted out. I want the awkwardness to be gone. I want to be able to hang out with her again." Jieqiong missed the other girl's quiet, grounding company.

Siyeon's reply was immediate this time. "But have you thought about what you want to say? Nayoung remembers it too, you know. You can't pretend it didn't happen."

Pretending it didn't happen hadn't even crossed Jieqiong's mind. Neither did the idea of planning out what she was going to say. Or how she was going to say it. Or how she was even going to catch Nayoung to say it. Jieqiong's head fell into her hands. "I don't know anything."

Siyeon leaned over and retrieved her book. "Figuring out that 'anything' might be the first step. Come back when you've done that." Siyeon opened her book and resumed reading. It almost looked as if the conversation never happened, except Siyeon's earbuds were laying next to her on the bed, music still quietly playing from them.

Figuring out the 'anything.' Jieqiong had the start of a plan.


	5. Why Even Aliens Are Better than a Trip to the Zoo

Kyla is a worrier. She worries about a lot of things. What she said to her crush two years ago, what her hair will look like in the morning, even the possibility of an alien invasion. Nayoung and Jieqiong never said what the task force was specifically created for, but Kyla wouldn't put it past the government to try to keep aliens hush hush. So maybe the all girl, hyper-publicized government-sponsored task force wasn't the way they would do that, but whatever. Aliens is still a distinct possibility.

Kyla thinks aliens would be better than her current object of worry: the fact that Minkyung had planned a trip to the zoo for the girls on a day that Nayoung and Jieqiong were gone on task force business.

Kyla doesn't know how Minkyung managed to keep it a secret, given that Yebin was the first one she told. Kyla overheard them talking about it when she was on the way to the bathroom to check her hair after a particularly bad dream. Yebin is famously bad at keeping secrets. Kyla only found that out after Yebin told her crush about "Kyla's embarrassing obsession" with him. It was terrible. She couldn't be blamed for panicking and letting out a particularly powerful electric charge when he approached her the next day. Kyla had locked herself in her (and Yewon's and Sungyeon's) room for a day until she got too hungry to stay there. When she walked into the kitchen, Siyeon was at the table. The other girl just gave her a cursory glance and continued eating her cereal, but as Kyla was leaving, she could have sworn she heard Siyeon hum a bit of Electric Shock.

So Kyla really isn't sure how Yebin managed to keep quiet about it, but Minkyung keeping her cooped up in her and Siyeon's room may have had something to do with it. She doesn't know what they were doing for the entire week and really doesn't want to find out.

The point is the group, sans Nayoung and Jieqiong, is off to the zoo and that's anything but good news for anyone involved. Kyla isn't sure whether to be more worried about the animals or the girls. Or herself. Or the rest of the zoo-goers when Eunwoo inevitably gets too excited by the animals and turns into one. It's happened before. The Mistaken Animal Incident is the reason this trip would never have happened if Nayoung had had any knowledge of it. It was bad enough trying to return the bunny that they had stolen from the zoo thinking it was Eunwoo, but then they had to go and examine every bunny in the enclosure to find Eunwoo while the head zoo keeper berated them and took the chance to criticize the existence of superhumans. She has never seen Nayoung as mad as she was that day. Kyla had wanted to ask her why she was so upset, but Sungyeon had caught her eye and shook her head. Kyla tried to put it out of her mind after that.

Kyla knows there's no way this can end well, or at least it's not probable. And the possible bad things that could come out of this...yeesh. Kyla doesn't even want to think about it. If they come back home with no new Nameable Incidents, Kyla's going to ask someone to buy her a lottery ticket.

Yebin's voice startles her out of her worrying. "Kyla, get your butt out of bed! We're going to leave you here if you're not ready in fifteen!"

"I'll make you some toast!" Yewon's voice follows almost immediately. Kyla can picture Yewon's glare at Yebin's rude wake-up. "Please try to be quick so it doesn't get cold!"

"Yes, Yewon unnie!" Kyla doesn't want to see Yewon pouting over cold toast, so she rolls out of bed and stands there for a few seconds, swaying as the blood rushes from her head. She reaches up to touch her hair and...wow. Yeah. It needs a lot of work. Kyla grabs the nearest shirt and pants from the floor and shuffles off to the bathroom. It takes Kyla almost all of the fifteen minutes to tame her hair enough so it looks like it obeys the laws of physics, but as she leaves the bathroom still buttoning her pants, she can feel the static start to build up again. It's a beanie day.

Kyla finds the girls gathered in the living room. The standard issue sofa and chair are really only meant to hold about four people combined, so Yebin is draped over Minkyung, who seems to be melting further into the sofa with every word Yebin whispers to her. Kyla doesn't know whether it's from being flustered or wanting to escape. Siyeon and Sungyeon have the misfortune of sharing the couch with the two. They have both gravitated towards the other side. Kyungwon, as always, seems to have won the fight for the chair. It probably helps that she can lift it high enough that only stretchy Yebin could sit on it. Eunwoo looks like the decided loser of the fight. She is leaning on Sungyeon's legs pouting, her left...flipper twitching irritably.

"Ky-Oh! You're out already! Here's your toast!" Yewon comes in from the kitchen holding a plate of toast and a glass of juice. She's beaming. Literally. She's almost bright enough to give Kyla a headache. Yewon hands Kyla the plate and glass and looks for a place to sit. Kyungwon immediately crams herself into the corner of the chair and pats the unoccupied side. Yewon smiles at her and gets a little brighter. Kyungwon gets a little redder. Eunwoo looks like the most offended person in the world. Kyla takes a seat next to Eunwoo, tilting her head back to smile at Siyeon, who is absorbed in her book.

"Alright guys," Minkyung somehow manages to peel herself off the couch. Yebin sits back, one part disappointed and two parts attentive. That, or she's just staring at Minkyung's eyes. Kyla doesn't know what's up with those two. Minkyung tries her best at authoritative. "You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here today."

"Not really." Kyungwon's tone is flat, but her cheeks are bright red. That probably has something to do with the way Yewon is fiddling with her hand. Kyungwon stifles a cough and continues. "You've been telling Yebin all week to keep the zoo trip a secret in the loudest whisper I've ever heard. Seriously. I'm not going on stealth missions with you ever." Yewon elbows her and Kyungwon yelps and rubs her side, all signs of being flustered gone for a moment until Yewon starts playing with her hand again.

"Anyway," Minkyung glares pointedly at a reddening Kyungwon. "We are here because I wanted to do something special that is forbidden in the Nayoung Rules of the Dorm."

"Kinky stuff? I didn't know she banned that." Eunwoo's comment is accompanied by a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. "Not that I'd like to do that with you but please, continue."

Sungyeon grabs Siyeon's book from where it lay on the couch between them and whacks the back of Eunwoo's head with it. "Shut up, Eunwoo. There are kids here. Don't be gross. Keep it PG in the common areas. You know the rules."

Yebin smirks and shifts so she's half-laying on Sungyeon too. "So can I talk dirty to you in the bedr-"

"Yebin, don't even think about it. I'll use my Nayoung voice." Sungyeon brandishes the book again and Yebin yelps, seeking safety by curling into Minkyung, whose grasp on the armrest tightens. Sungyeon drops the book onto the couch where it slides off and lands between Kyla and Eunwoo.

Minkyung gets a hold of herself and makes another attempt at announcing her plans. "Anyway. Nayoung won't let us go to the zoo, so as acting leader-"

Siyeon retrieves her book from where it's fallen between Eunwoo and Kyla. Kyla gets a mouthful of Siyeon's hair and splutters. It's gone in a moment with a quick sorry. "Who chose you as the acting leader? I don't remember an election." Siyeon flips through her book to find where she left off and dog-ears the page.

"I'm the oldest here. And as oldest, I have seniority."

"If we're going by seniority, shouldn't I be the acting leader? I've been here the longest."

"I-Shut up. Please? Can no one give me any appreciation?" Minkyung sounds a little desperate now. Siyeon is smirking and raising an eyebrow. She knows she's won.

"I can give you all the appreciation you'll ever need if you know what I mean." Yebin walks her fingers up Minkyung's arm and leans up, whispering something in Minkyung's ear. Minkyung gets as red as Siyeon's hand was just before the Superheated Radiator Incident. Kyla really doesn't want to know.

"For goodness sake!" Sungyeon throws her hands up. She switches to her Nayoung voice. "Yebin. Stop. Now."

Yebin's response is automatic. "Yes, unnie. Sorry." She pauses, confused. "Wait."

Siyeon is cackling. "The two of you are made for each other, you and Minkyung. You're both so senioritarily challenged." Siyeon's comment flusters both of them. Minkyung sinks into the couch even more and Yebin opens and closes her mouth a few times before sitting back, silent. Kyla is pretty sure "senioritarily" isn't a word.

"*Anyway.* As I was saying." Minkyung tries to regain some semblance of control, but Kyla isn't sure even Yewon would listen to her in the state she's in. Minkyung straightens up and continues. "The zoo. I'd like to go. So we're going."

"I'm ninety percent sure that's not how leaders work." Sungyeon is back to speaking in her normal voice. Kyla is glad. It's always a little creepy to hear Nayoung's voice when she's not there.

"I for one think the zoo is a great idea." Yewon is the only (clean) voice of mercy for Minkyung. "We need to make sure everyone returns in one piece. Remember last time? And Nayoung can never know."


	6. Why Reckless Flirting Is Generally a Bad Idea

Yebin flirts. A lot. Not as much as Eunwoo of course, but still quite a bit. But unlike Eunwoo, who tries to fluster every breathing thing, Yebin has her regular victims.

Sungyeon is easily worked up. And if Yebin thinks her Nayoung voice is a little hot, well...Yebin doesn't really have an excuse for that. But it's fun to watch Sungyeon get flustered, then get mad, then get Nayoung. It's predictable but entertaining.

(Once, Yebin made the mistake of trying to flirt with Eunwoo and the other girl pounced. Literally. Yebin still doesn't know why, and she doesn't intend to find out.)

Siyeon is fun to flirt with because Siyeon has fun flirting too. Yebin never knows what Siyeon will do when she leans a little closer than necessary or whispers a double entendre to her over breakfast. Half the time, the younger girl just flips her off and continues whatever she's doing, much to the chagrin of Nayoung, who tries to keep it G-rated before eleven in the morning. But when Siyeon is in the mood, she gives just as good as she gets. It's all fun and games and Yebin is just glad someone will play along with her.

Kyla's reactions to her flirting are adorable. Well, everything Kyla does is adorable. Except for her penchant for unintentional electrocution and that one time she broke the television. But Kyla is an American girl and apparently, they're even closer than the Koreans, so when Yebin uses a line on her (she saves the super cringey ones for Kyla), Kyla just laughs and, if Yebin is lucky, fumbles through a line of her own. It's adorable.

Minkyung is her favorite victim. The way Minkyung's eyes crinkle when she smiles is really pretty and the way she ducks her head a little before she laughs is adorable and the way she covers her mouth when she's in the middle of chewing to add her two cents to a conversation but no one can understand her is superhumanly cute and the way she looks like a goddess in the morning before she cleans up with her rumpled hair and the imprints of wrinkled sheets still on her cheeks is, yeah. Why wouldn't Yebin flirt with her?

As Yebin sees it, she's so full of love it makes no sense to not share it. It would simply be unfair of her to keep it all inside. Yebin doesn't see the harm in a little more love.

Or rather, Yebin hadn't seen the harm until now. Apparently, she had miscalculated. Her reputation as a flirt had been helpful at first as an excuse for the casual touches and greasy lines that she directed at Minkyung, but now Yebin realizes through her constant flirting, she has effectively landed herself in the friend zone. Or flirt zone. Or something. Yebin doesn't know what to call it because it doesn't have a name. No one has been stupid enough to do it except her. Not even the people on Yahoo answers. She checked.

It's her reputation as a flirt that lands her in this situation. She's face down on her bed, flailing her limbs and making all sorts of weird faces into her mattress. Yebin doesn't want to admit that this is all her fault, but it definitely is. If only she hadn't flirted so much with Siyeon or Sungyeon or Kyla. This is her punishment for not being flirt-monogamous. Yebin is sure of it. If only she-

"What the hell are you doing?" Yebin snaps back into shape and flips over to see Siyeon crossing the room to her own bed, arms full of clean laundry. "You almost nailed me in the face. Watch your feet."

"Sorry." Yebin isn't particularly sorry. She's having an existential crisis. Of course her limbs wouldn't be particularly organized. Siyeon wouldn't understand. In fact, Siyeon is part of the problem. If-

"Yebin? Are you alright? You're acting weirder than normal." Siyeon has paused on her way to the dresser with an armload of hers and Yebin's shirts. She's looking at Yebin with her head slightly tilted.

"I'm fine. Super fine. The finest I've ever been. Ever. Like so fine." Yebin can never let Siyeon know about her problem. Siyeon would never let her live it down. She's effectively relationship-blocked herself through flirting. The irony isn't lost on her. It's so stupid. She can never let Siyeon know.

"This is about your thing with Minkyung, isn't it?" Yebin sits up so quickly she falls off her bed and bangs her shin on Siyeon's bedframe while attempting to recover. Siyeon shuts the dresser drawer and crosses back over to her bed for the next set of clothes, nudging Yebin's limp, rubbery leg out of the way.

Yebin snaps her limbs back into place and takes her seat back on the bed, rubbing her shin and trying her best to look as normal as she can. "Wh-How-N-No! Minkyung? Who's Minkyung? It's not a Minkyung thing!" How does Siyeon know? More importantly: what does Siyeon know?

"Sure. Okay. I'd be a little nervous to admit my feelings if I was a humanoid hentai monster too." Siyeon dumps an armload of socks into the underwear drawer.

Yebin has never felt more offended. "Excuse you, you little sentient toaster element. And what books have you been reading? How do you even know what hentai is?" Yebin flops back down onto the bed before remembering Siyeon's main point. "And I don't have feelings for Minkyung!"

"Sure. Okay. You definitely aren't using the Maknae line as decoys to flirt with Minkyung. And you definitely don't stare at her literally every second you're in the same room with her. And it isn't you that uses any excuse to get all touchy feely with her. And-"

"I-What? No!" Yebin splutters. What? How did Siyeon even notice any of that? And if Siyeon noticed, how had Minkyung not? Maybe... "Are you in love with me?"

Siyeon bursts into laughter, almost tripping on the edge of the carpet. "What? What the hell, Yebin? Not everyone you flirt with is in love with you." Siyeon is done folding laundry and has crossed back to her bed to sit on it with her back against the headboard as she takes her book off of her nightstand. Her phone lights up from her nightstand and she glances at it. "Looks like Era of Maidens just saved the day again. And I'm not. Into you. In case that wasn't clear."

Yebin slumps down into her pillow, partially in relief, partially in resignation. Siyeon knows. Siyeon thinks she's super lame. Everything is terrible. "Is it obvious?" Yebin looks over when she doesn't get a response. Siyeon has her head buried in her book. "Siy?"

"Told you not to call me that." Siyeon doesn't glance away from her book.

Yebin scoffs. "DdiDdi then?"

Siyeon flips her off and resumes reading. When she finishes the page, she dog-ears it and puts it on her nightstand. She resituates herself so she's facing Yebin. "I swear I'll never finish a book with everyone coming to Dr. Park's relationship counseling."

That catches Yebin's interest. "Really? Who was stupid enough to ask you for advice?"

Siyeon raises an eyebrow. "You, apparently. And why don't you focus on your own elephant."

Yebin is lost. "My what? And I didn't come to you for relationship counseling. I'm not even in a relationship."

"Sure. But you want to be. And you're asking me questions that are relationship focused."

Yebin huffs. Siyeon always manages to be a little right. Maybe it's all the books she reads. "Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying," Yebin pauses, looking for a better way to say it. "Is it really obvious that I'm into her?"

"Who?" Siyeon is smirking a little. 

"You know." Yebin won't be caught dead admitting something like this out loud. Someone might have developed super-hearing overnight.

"Do I?" Siyeon is smirking harder.

Yebin hates Siyeon right now. How illegal is roommate smothering? Could it be considered a crime of passion? "You used her name in this conversation. You know who it is!"

Siyeon tilts her head a bit, smirk still firmly in place. "I want to hear you say it."

And Yebin wants Siyeon's smirk to fall off her face. But talking to someone might not be a terrible idea and the fact that Siyeon already knows spares Yebin the humiliation of explaining her predicament to someone else. 

"If you don't know who you have feelings for, I can't help you." Siyeon starts to reach for her book slowly.

"Fine." She really hates Siyeon. "Minkyung."

"What about Minkyung?" Siyeon is still reaching for the book in slow motion.

Yebin wonders if she might be able to pass strangling Siyeon off as a lack of control over her limbs. But first, she needs help. Yebin sighs and gives Siyeon the most powerful glare she can muster. "I like Minkyung."

Siyeon has finally stopped reaching for the book, but apparently, she isn't done tormenting Yebin. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"For goodness sake Siyeon! I like Minkyung!"

Siyeon has forgone the smirk in favor of a satisfied grin. "Why didn't you just say so?" Yebin snarls and Siyeon raises her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll help you. But it's so fun to see you squirm. Like, in discomfort. Not rubber limb squirming. I see enough of that."

"Help?" Yebin didn't put up with Siyeon to talk about her limbs.

Siyeon nods training her face into a more serious expression. "So. You like Minkyung." She says it way too loudly for Yebin's comfort.

Yebin glances at the open door. She stretches to close it and crosses the room to Siyeon's bed. She sits, back against the wall. "Can you be a little quieter?"

Siyeon makes no effort to lower her voice. "I thought the issue was that Minkyung doesn't know you like her. I'm doing you a favor."

"Well, I-" Yebin hates when Siyeon is right. "Fine. But how do I get her to notice me?"

"You live with her. Her noticing you isn't the problem." Siyeon's phone lights up again. She picks it up, looking at the notification on the screen before putting it back on the nightstand. "Nayoung says pizza tonight."

"Noticing me as a, a..." Yebin struggles to find the right word. "suitor."

"A suitor? Are we in a Jane Austen novel? Why wasn't I informed? I'd have worn my petticoat."

"Shut up. How do I get her to notice that I like her?"

"Well for starters, you might want to stop flirting with the maknae line. As fun as it is to see Sungyeon worked up and being Nayoung, it's messing with your chances with Minkyung. At this point, she's just another flirting target."

"But she's not just a flirting target, she's the flirting target!"

Siyeon raises both eyebrows. "That's weirdly the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say."

Yebin's instincts kick in. "I must not be trying hard enough, then."

Siyeon looks at her like she's an idiot. Her phone lights up. From this angle, Yebin can just make out the word cheese. "I just told you to not flirt with me." She picks her phone up again and types a reply.

Yebin shrugs. "Instincts. I'm so used to flirting with you."

"Well stop."

Yebin sighs, knocking her head against the wall. "This is impossible. Even if she's the only one I flirt with, how will she notice I like her?"

Siyeon rolls her eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you grow a pair and fess up?" 

Yebin has never heard Siyeon talk like that. "Is that an Eunwoo quote?"

Siyeon shakes her head. "From my book. And I'm serious. Why don't you just tell her? Are you too scared?"

Yebin narrows her eyes. Her courage is her pride. "The issue isn't fear. It's that there's no normal way to bring it up."

"True. But since when are you normal?"

"You're the least helpful person I could have talked to. "Yebin starts to get up.

"Wait." Siyeon reaches out and jabs her in the side lightly. "Sorry. I'll help. Maybe you might try pretending I'm Minkyung. Minus the making out. Not that you make out with her, but just remember I'm not her."

Yebin rolls her eyes. "Duh. She's way hotter than you."

"Taller maybe, but definitely not hotter." Siyeon wiggles her fingers. "Remember? I'm a toaster element. And I think you're scared."

Yebin scoffs. "Of you?"

"No, you idiot. Of telling Minkyung how you feel."

"I told you already. There's no normal way to say 'Hey Minkyung, you're hot as hell. Also, I like you. Wanna date?'"

Siyeon's smiling weirdly. "That wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Huh?" Yebin is confused for a second before she realizes Siyeon is looking past her to the doorway. Then a sinking feeling takes over. "Siyeon? Do I want to turn around?" 

Siyeon doesn't answer. Instead, she nods to the person behind Yebin. "Why don't you tell me?"

Yebin turns around slowly in a way she thought only happened in those dramas Kyungwon cried over at three in the morning, her sense of foreboding only increasing with each millisecond. 

Siyeon takes Yebin's panic rotation as her chance to escape. "Bye Yebin! Bye Minky!"


	7. Why No One Should Wish That They Had Duck Feet

Eunwoo loves to cause reactions. If she hadn't woken up one day when she was little with cloven hooves, she might have been an actress. Or a comedian. Maybe even a singer. Sungyeon tells her sometimes that she has a pretty good voice. And that's something, coming from the resident songbird. When Eunwoo had first heard Sungyeon sing, she thought the girl was a siren. Eunwoo's favorite hero is a siren, so she was thrilled with the prospect. As it turns out, Sungyeon is just a very gifted singer who can do impressive things with her voice. That, or she hasn't fully developed her siren abilities. Sungyeon is sensitive to the term banshee. She says it makes it sound like she can't keep on key. And she can. Again, Sungyeon is a very good singer. Who can break glass with her voice.

Eunwoo had come to the organization older than a lot of kids did. Her mom had powers too and had wanted to train her at home, but there wasn't much an empath could teach a shapeshifter. So off she went. Pledis, her mom said, was the place to go. They were making a new squad, Pledis said. School Girlz had been active for a long time and New Establishment had been registered as an active team the previous year. In truth, she had wanted to see if SooMan would accept her. Her favorite hero, Era of Maidens' siren Jessica Jung was her idol. She had always wanted to meet her. Now that Eunwoo thinks about it, her mom might have chosen Pledis precisely for that reason. When she had gotten to Pledis, she had been placed in a group with five other girls. Eunwoo can't believe she ever thought they were cooler than her.

"Give me my stupid hairbrush!" Sungyeon is trying to get her hairbrush back from Minkyung who is struggling to keep upright from the onslaught of punches and slaps from the other girl. 

"Admit it. You stole my Skittles." Minkyung is doing a valiant job of fending the other girl off, mostly due to her height.

"Skittles? This is about those? I told you I didn't take them! Give me my brush!" Sungyeon's hair is a mess, probably because she had wake-up duty for Kyla. She continues her attack.

"You so took them! I smelled them on you!"

"You what? You smelled me?"

"It worked. I found you." Minkyung has backed into the kitchen counter and Sungyeon is now jumping to try and reach the brush, but Minkyung is holding it at such an angle that Sungyeon can't get it. It's in this position that Minkyung, and then Sungyeon, see Eunwoo. Both of them freeze, Sungyeon landing on Minkyung's foot and Minkyung wincing a little at the pain. Sungyeon's hair is even worse looking when she's standing still.

"Good morning to you too." Eunwoo tries to make a cool entry like she doesn't have webbed feet, which are making awkward flopping noises on the linoleum tile. She grabs the cereal and a bowl before heading to the table, where Nayoung has been watching the whole thing in silence, probably making sure no one broke anything. Or anyone. Nayoung nods to her and hands her the milk. 

"New feet?" Nayoung nods at Eunwoo's feet. Eunwoo flushes in embarrassment. And to think that she just bought new shoes yesterday. She can't wear them today.

"Yep."

"Good for swimming." Eunwoo wonders how Nayoung is able to make everything awkward. It must be a power of hers. Nayoung nods and turns back to her bowl. Eunwoo turns to her own. Sungyeon punches Minkyung in the gut and Minkyung doubles over. Sungyeon grabs her hairbrush and makes her escape while the taller girl is recovering. Probably to go back to sleep. Yebin waltzes into the room, singing loudly off key and unintelligibly. Eunwoo might not know a lot of English, but she know what it isn't, and whatever Yebin is doing isn't it. 

Yebin slides on her socks past the table and stops at Minkyung. Yebin boops Minkyung on the nose and the two smile at each other. Eunwoo takes this as an opportunity to retch loudly. The two turn to her. "Sorry. I didn't know I got cereal with Splenda." Nayoung mumbles something about not messing up the kitchen in while she's getting ready and leaves to get dressed.

Minkyung blinks. "Huh?"

"It's sweet, sure. But it's unnatural." Eunwoo grins at her own line. She's too clever for herself sometimes. 

The two flush and make their way to the table. Yebin catches sight of Eunwoo's feet and grins. "I heard you bought new shoes yesterday. They're a lot bigger than I expected."

Eunwoo leans forward and narrows her eyes at Yebin, who has settled across from her in Nayoung's seat. "I will slap you with one."

Yebin wiggles her eyebrows. "Is that a promise?"

Eunwoo grins. When Nayoung's away the cats will play. "I didn't know you were into that. Better warn Minky."

Minkyung turns beet red. "H-hey! That's-Hey!"

Eunwoo finishes her cereal and takes her bowl to the sink, ignoring Yebin's colorful threats. As she's leaving, Yewon stumbles into the kitchen. She's never glowy before coffee, but she still has the best reactions. Eunwoo slaps her butt as she passes the younger girl and Yewon squeaks in startlement. Just before she leaves, Eunwoo turns. "Tell me if you two need any help with your interests. Knots can be hard to master."

"Get back here and say that to my face!" Eunwoo barely dodges the empty mug thrown startlingly accurately at her head and quickens her pace down the hall, flippers flopping loudly. Jieqiong is out early for some PSA filming or something. The task force's popularity had made her a somewhat of the official spokesperson for the Government's various outreach and communication programs. This means two things to Eunwoo. One, Eunwoo has the room to herself to practice shifting in the morning. This is good. Shifting almost never goes her way and having the prettiest member, in Eunwoo's opinion, walk in on Eunwoo as half sheep is humiliating. Two, Jieqiong is gone more frequently. Bad. Having the prettiest member, in Eunwoo's opinion, as a roommate gave her daily eye candy. More absences mean less of a chance of walking in on her. She never tries, of course. She's just lucky. Very lucky.

Eunwoo shuts the door and leans against it, surveying the room. It's gross. Eunwoo hasn't cleaned her side in at least three months and she isn't sure Jieqiong has ever cleaned her side. Jieqiong really doesn't clean. They had tried to get her of vacuum once and the thing was filled with mold the next time they needed it. Part of Eunwoo thinks that Jieqiong did it on purpose. The other part of her knows she didn't. She's just that bad at cleaning. 

Eunwoo takes a quick glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 9:00. No time for practice before, well, practice. They're set to register as an official team soon and Pledis has gotten a lot harder on them. They need to be perfect, Pledis says, and practice has gotten way harder, especially for her. Most days, she needs to take a breather to get rid of whatever extraneous or zoological anatomy has appeared in the midst of their mock battles. 

Eunwoo shuts her eyes and focuses. She needs her feet back. She needs to wear shoes. Ah, there they are. Eunwoo wiggles her toes happily and pulls on socks. She looks for a clean pair of pants in the pile of clothes at her footboard. She finds a dubiously clean pair of leggings balled up in a bra she's never seen before. She really needs to clean.

"Hurry up. We're leaving." Kyungwon knocks twice and leaves. Eunwoo wonders how someone as normal as Kyungwon manages to stay sane living with the rest of the girls. Then again, Kyungwon isn't exactly normal. Anyone who enjoys Sungyeon's monthly rewatches of Dream High isn't normal. And Kyungwon's bad habit of throwing people at people during fights is definitely a little weird. Nayoung had to make a rule for her when she tried to do it in the dorm. Eunwoo will never try to slap her butt again. As she grabs a ponytail holder and slips on her shoes, she wonders how Minkyung survives making the lewd remarks about Kyungwon daily. 

Eunwoo makes her way to the living room, passing by a frizzy-haired Kyla rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Even Kyla's eyebrows are a little frizzy. Eunwoo makes a not to steer clear of her today. Yewon greets her in the living room with a bright smile, holding a cup of coffee. She's still in her butterfly pajamas. Which means they aren't leaving yet. Yewon is always the first to be ready. Eunwoo narrows her eyes. She's been tricked. "Kyungwon!"

"Mmhm?" Kyungwon appears from the kitchen, dressed to leave. Eunwoo's confused now. 

"Why am I dressed?"

"We're going out." Kyungwon disappears back into the kitchen before emerging a few seconds later with a bagel and a backpack. "You and me."

"Huh?" Eunwoo was officially confused now. Now that Minkyung wasn't constantly hitting on Kyungwon, did Kyungwon feel the need to have another habitual flirt by her side? Was this a come on? Didn't Kyungwon like-oh.

Kyungwon grabbed Eunwoo by the hand and dragged her into the hall, grabbing two coats from the hooks by the door. "You need to help me shop for Yewon's birthday."


	8. Why Sunshine and Space Don't Always Mix

Yewon is an optimist. She really doesn't see the point in being anything else. After all, isn't hope the point of superheroes? She'll admit, sometimes it's hard to be optimistic. She has her moments of doubt. Like when Minkyung wanted to take the girls to the zoo. Still, she tries to keep an open mind and a bright smile. It's better that way. 

This is precisely why she's surprised at herself for thinking the worst when Kyungwon passes right by her without a glance, grabs Eunwoo's hand, and leaves. Yewon knows logically that Kyungwon isn't a morning person and that she probably didn't notice Yewon, and that it's really not polite to grab a person not by the hand and that Kyungwon makes the effort to adhere to basic etiquette.

Yewon knows that Kyungwon grabbed Eunwoo for a completely reasonable reason. But that doesn't stop the tiny, worrying part of her brain from taking over. What if Kyungwon did notice her and is avoiding her? What if Kyungwon has decided Eunwoo is better company? What if Kyungwon decided she likes Eunwoo and she's going to confess with a bouquet of daffodils and a BoA song? At the music store a couple blocks away? And take her to the little cafe next door for croissants and Earl Grey tea?

Yewon shakes herself out of it. Why would Kyungwon take Eunwoo to Yewon and Kyungwon's spot? And have their food? And sing their song? And-she let her imagination run a little too wild there. Yewon knows that there is a totally logical reason for this. Maybe she needs Eunwoo's shapeshifting for something? Probably. Yewon nods to herself, satisfied with her explanation, and stands up from the couch, picking up her bowl and glass from where they sat (thankfully) on the coffee table. She grabs the newspaper that is hovering just above the couch next to her and refolds it, taking it and her dishes to the kitchen, where Yebin sticks her hand out for the paper. 

"Funnies?" Yebin makes a grabby motion and Yewon offers them. Yebin reaches across the room to grab the section. She whacks Minkyung in the back of the head on the way back and Minkyung winces. Yebin shoots up to comfort her. Yewon puts her plates in the sink and leaves quickly. It's better to give them some privacy. 

When Yewon gets to her room, she finds Kyla and Sungyeon still asleep. Or back asleep. She had been awake for the Skittles battle earlier. And apparently Kyla is back asleep too. Kyla's hair is sticking straight out and there's a little line of spit from her mouth. She's always been a messy sleeper. She shifts a little and her fleece blanket lights up with the sparks of static electricity it has gathered overnight. Yewon doesn't know why they haven't replaced Kyla's standard issue blanket for something a little less...sparky. Yewon smiles at Kyla, who snorts and twitches, sending up another wake of sparks from her blanket. 

Sungyeon, in contrast, is one of those pretty sleepers. She could do mattress CFs while actually sleeping. Of course, they'd have to include the disclaimer that the pretty sleeping behavior did not come with the memory foam. Sungyeon might look pretty when asleep, but she sleep talks. Yewon wonders if all sleep talking is as scary as Sungyeon's or if Sungyeon was on another level because of her imitation abilities. One time, Yewon woke up freaking out because Sungyeon was relaying an imaginary conversation with the president.

When Yewon is done getting dressed, she grabs the rubber gloves from the desk and mentally prepares herself. The last few times, Yewon had forgone the gloves because Kyla's hair was calm. That, apparently, meant nothing in terms of how much of a charge Kyla had built up overnight. She wouldn't make that mistake a third time.

"Kyla~" Yewon keeps her voice light and gently shakes Kyla. A light wakeup is best for everyone in the room. 

Kyla doesn't budge.

"Kyla?~" Yewon repeats herself a little louder. It's a process. She didn't love being Kyla's designated alarm clock at first, but it had become something that she kind of enjoyed. On Yewon's fourth "Kyla~", the younger girl shifts and rubs at her eyes, her blanket sparking like crazy. 

"Morning, Yewon." Kyla sits up, wiping the spit from her mouth and patting down her hair. "Unnie." She tacks on the honorific afterward. Kyla sometimes forgets she isn't in America and the Koreanisms and etiquette haven't quite rubbed off on her completely. It's charming, and Yewon can only hope the public thinks the same when they register as an official team.

Yewon busies herself with straightening her own bed and putting the dirty laundry in the basket as Kyla rolls out of bed, grabs some bunched up clothing from under her bed, and ambles off to try to get her hair under control. "There's a new box of cereal!" Yewon calls out after Kyla. Cereal was practically a religion in the dorm, and Kyla somehow always managed to get the half serving at the end of a box. 

"You didn't need to shout, you know." Yewon turns to see Sungyeon sitting upright in bed, combing her hair out of her face with one hand while covering a yawn with the other. Sungyeon slips out of bed and grabs the pair of sweatpants draped over her footboard, pulling them on. She glances at the laundry basket by the door. "I'll take laundry today."

Yewon smiles. Sungyeon is just as motivated as her to keep their room clean. "Thanks, Sungyeon." Sungyeon takes the laundry to the machine they have in the dorm. They're lucky. She hears the older teams had to go to the laundromat because the dorms didn't have washing machines back then. 

Yewon takes the time in the room alone as an opportunity to think about Kyungwon. She's been finding herself doing that a lot lately. Thinking about Kyungwon, not being alone. The thinking thing never waits until she's alone. It's a little inconvenient sometimes. Like when she offered Kyungwon some of her water during a training session and spent the next ten minutes thinking about the way Kyungwon smiled at her in thanks. She only stopped when Siyeon knocked her out of the way of a particularly fierce looking lightning bolt, courtesy of Kyla.

Yewon doesn't know how to deal with this. The thinking thing, not Kyla's lightning. She doesn't know who to talk to either. How does she even phrase a question to ask? She's never thought about someone so much in her whole life. But she couldn't help it. Kyungwon was so nice. And strong. And brave. And pretty. She was so pretty. And just really, really nice. Yewon realizes she's glowing now, even just thinking about thinking about her. This has gotten really out of hand. And Yewon is hungry again.

When Yewon gets back to the kitchen, Minkyung is doodling unflattering things on the pictures in the paper and Yebin is nowhere to be found. Kyla and Sungyeon are hunched over their bowls, silently eating. The dishes in the sink still need to be done, and Yewon knows that Yebin won't do them even if it's her turn. Yewon checks the clock. It's mid-afternoon. "Where is everyone?"

Minkyung responds without looking up, still blacking out people's teeth. "Saturday. Sleeping, probably. Yebin's showering. Oh, and Kyungwon and Eunwoo are out doing something."

Yewon tries to keep her tone light. It's really not her business, but she really wants to know. "Doing what?"

"Why? You jealous your 'Kyungwon oppa' isn't here with you?" Yewon spins around, cheeks reddening, to find Siyeon in the doorway, fully dressed and much more put together than she usually was, well, ever. 

"Speaking of oppa," Minkyung gives Siyeon a once over. "You've got the look down. A+. Especially the jacket."

Siyeon flips her hair, attempting nonchalance, but Yewon sees the pleased grin on Siyeon's face. This isn't normal Siyeon behavior. "Are you trying to look good for someone?"

Siyeon looks a little startled at Yewon's question, but she quickly turns it around. "The real question is are you trying to look good for someone? You've been taking extra long in the bathroom lately and it's sorta starting to bother me. And you really don't look that different. Glowier maybe, but that's it."

Yewon thinks about her morning and night routines. She hadn't changed anything. Her bathroom time shouldn't have increased a-oh. The daydreaming. About Kyungwon. She really needs to work on that. But that's not something she could tell Siyeon. So she gives the younger girl a half answer that even Eunwoo would be proud of. "I haven't changed my bathroom routines." There. The truth, nothing but the truth, but maybe not the full truth.

"So then I guess Kyungwon's mysterious full day plans with Eunwoo aren't the reason you're really spacey today." Yebin was back and drying her hair, the water dripping onto her shirt making it transparent and showing off the...Blue Clues bra? Where does Yebin even find these things? And apparently, she and Siyeon were going to ask her all about Kyungwon. Yebin and Siyeon, not Siyeon and a Blues Clues bra. Yewon thinks a warning might have been nice.


	9. Why Asking A Girl About Cake Flavors Is Grounds For A Mental Breakdown

Kyungwon really doesn't know how she got here. Okay, that was a lie. She knows. It's because she's bad at planning, but in her defense, well...nothing. Kyungwon knows she’s bad at planning. That’s why she put the post-it note reminders of Yewon’s birthday everywhere — in her jacket pocket, on her hairbrush, in her underwear drawer…

It didn't make a difference, apparently.

Kyungwon doesn't know a lot, but she...yeah. She's the brawn of the team. And the pack horse. She carries their equipment. But the strategizing and planning is really Nayoung's and Siyeon's department. Occasionally Eunwoo helps, but Kyungwon was usually locked out of the room or distracted while the planning was going on. It’s probably because go that one time with the plan to launch Siyeon…yeah. Probably.

She thinks maybe she should have at least been able to silently watch the planning meetings because her lack of organization has gotten to the point where she had to ask Eunwoo to help her pick out a birthday present for Yewon.

Kyungwon really doesn't know how she got here. She has no idea how she let Yewon's birthday get so close. A month ago, Yewon's birthday seemed a long ways off, but somehow between the increased training regimen and the shenanigans that the other girls always managed to drag her into that month had turned into barely a week. And Kyungwon had nothing for Yewon.

"I'm so glad you asked me to accompany you." Eunwoo is skipping beside her, a garish green scarf wrapped around her neck to hide her gills, which she hadn't been able to get rid of by the time Kyungwon had dragged her out of the apartment and half carried her to the parking lot. They had gotten quite a few looks in the elevator. Eunwoo is working her way through the largest ice cream cone the shop on the corner had. And the most oddly colored. Eunwoo claims it's payment for her services as some sort of romantic genius. Kyungwon begs to differ, but 4000 won wasn't a huge fee to not go shopping alone and look like a total loser. Eunwoo finishes her ice cream at an almost horrifying speed and Kyungwon has to double check that she didn’t grow another mouth because, wow, a triple scoop should not be finished in three minutes. Eunwoo discards the cone wrapper and turns to Kyungwon, the corners of her mouth tinged a slight blue. “So what’s your plan?”

“I-” Kyungwon ducks her head and scuffs the toe of her shoe on the ground as they wait for the walk light.

“No plan. Smooth.” Eunwoo nods like she expected this. “This isn’t the best way to win a girl over, you know.”

Kyungwon splutters. “Win…over?” Kyungwon’s getting a gift for a friend. Nothing more. And there’s certainly no winning of any sort. None. No winning. At all. None. Friends. Friends are nice. Yewon is nice. More than nice. But just friends. N-

Eunwoo grins and slings her arm around Kyungwon’s shoulder, either oblivious to or not caring about the other girl’s mental breakdown. “Sure. Win over. In fact, hey! Why not just give yourself as a gift? Yewon’s already head over heels for you. I’m sure there’s a box big enough to fit you in somewhere in the neighborhood. Yeah! We can go t-”

“W-wait a second.” Kyungwon stops in the middle of the sidewalk, shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief in confusion. “I don’t even know where to begin. A big box? They let you into the planning meetings but not me? I’m not giving myself to Yewon for her birthday.” Kyungwon pauses and thinks if she has any other objections. Oh, right. “And I’m not trying to win her over!”

Eunwoo pouts, and if she had puppy ears like she did last week for two days, Kyungwon is sure they would have been drooping. “Jeez. Just trying to help you.” 

Kyungwon starts walking again, feeling a little bad. Eunwoo’s puppy eyes were no joke. But she needs real help. And she had grabbed Eunwoo for better or worse. “What does Yewon like?”

“Gosh. I don’t know. Maybe the girl who she spends all her time with would know.” Eunwoo’s tone is clipped and she’s still pouting. This is the second time they had walked around this block and Kyungwon is starting to worry that they were getting suspicious. 

Kyungwon racks her mind for anything Yewon said she wanted or needed. Nothing. But wait. Eunwoo said something about- “Yewon is so not head over heels for me.”

Eunwoo looks at Kyungwon like she's the stupidest person in a ten block radius. Maybe even in twenty blocks. "I can't believe you haven't noticed. You're so oblivious. You're-" Eunwoo bursts into laughter, startling a few passersby. "Incredible. Just incredible."

Kyungwon is annoyed now. Eunwoo is spouting nonsense, as usual, and on the day that Kyungwon actually needs her. "Please be serious. I need help."

"Oh boy, yeah. You do. You're so in love with her that your left shoelace is untied."

"I-" Kyungwon glances down at her shoes. They're both tied, albeit a little messily. Kyungwon's confused now. "My shoes are tied!"

Eunwoo changes the subject, jarring Kyungwon out of her confusion. "So what are you thinking for cake flavors?"

"Cake?"

"Yewon's birthday cake, Dumbo. Aren't you going to get her one?"

"Oh. Right." Kyungwon scratches her head. She hadn't thought about cake. Maybe having Eunwoo around was a little helpful. "Chocolate maybe? But Yewon was just talking about carrot cake..." Kyungwon perks up at a thought. "Could a cake be my present?"

Eunwoo visibly shudders at Kyungwon's question, which is a little offensive. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever had an extended conversation with and it keeps getting worse."

Kyungwon's really offended now. She hopes it shows in her tone. "What?"

"You can't get a girl a cake as a present!" Eunwoo throws up her hands in exasperation. "That's terrible!"

Kyungwon grumbles. She knew that, but the thought of giving Yewon the wrong gift was freaking her out. What if Kyungwon got the same gift as someone else did and she opened Kyungwon's second? What if she hated Kyungwon's gift and had to pretend she liked it? What if-

"You also never denied it."

Kyungwon pauses her freak out enough to look at Eunwoo confusedly. "Huh?"

"You never said you weren't in love with Yewon."

Kyungwon opens her mouth only to close it again. She probably looks like a fish. And to think Eunwoo was the one with the gills. Oh god. "I'm in love with Yewon?"

"Gosh don't say it so much like a question. You've known for months."

Kyungwon stops walking and shuffles through the past few months. Yewon and her watching that Disney movie, Kyungwon's treat. Yewon and her racing go-karts. Kyungwon let Yewon win to see her smile. Kyungwon helping Yewon carry her entirely too heavy desk five flights because the elevator was out of order. Kyungwon had to pretend her back didn't hurt for the next week so Yewon wouldn't feel guilty. "Oh my god."

Eunwoo stops a few steps ahead and watches her. "You-you didn't know?"

"Oh my god."

"Seriously?" When Eunwoo doesn't get a response, she flails a little in frustration. "Even Kyla knew!"

"I'm in love with Yewon." Kyungwon rolls the thought around in her brain a little. Huh. It's not as revolutionary as she thought it would be. Huh. But this just makes it harder for her to get a present for her.

"Kyungwon? Y'okay?"

"But what do I get for her?"


	10. - The Regulation and Legislation of Extrahuman People -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One of Sungyeon's papers for Comparative Politics and Government at her school in America. She got a B-. Her teacher thought it was too opinionated.)

Sungyeon Bae

March 11

Period 3

The Regulation and Legislation of Extrahuman People: A Comparison of the United States and Korea

In the 1910s, people with abilities classified as Extrahuman started showing up, first in America, then elsewhere. Scientists are still trying to figure out what first triggered the appearance of these abilities. The leading theory is in support of an increased exposure to unusual patterns of light waves (like radio and the Internet). This theory would explain why America experienced it first and why Korea had such a huge boom in Extrahuman births in the early 2000s.

For many, the sudden emergence of humans with inexplicable abilities was scary. Many historians attribute the two world wars in the early part of the twentieth century to the fears and tension caused by the appearance of this new "other". It was in these wars that governments found their first use for their Extrahuman populations. Most countries quickly registered and rounded up all Extrahuman people that they could find and created an Extrahuman Corps within their respective militaries. Countries without standing armies rapidly created facilities in which to keep and train their new "recruits". The most notable examples of these Extrahuman drafts are the United States, Germany, Great Britain, and perhaps surprisingly, Russia.

The United States, being a large country both geographically and population-wise, had (and has) the largest Extrahuman presence in their military. American Extrahumans seemed to be starting to gain respect and acceptance through their service in these world wars. In fact, many notable American war heroes are thought to have been in the Extrahuman Corps. This theory only being made more plausible by the fact that their records are gone from military files.

Despite their accomplishments on the battlefield, the country still seemed to not have a place for the Extrahumans. In post-war America, the general populous wanted one thing: normalcy. After what could be argued to have been one thirty year war, America wanted to settle down. And for many Americans, this dream of a picket fence and a nuclear family did not include Extrahumans. Historians often call the post-war Extrahumans the Forgotten Corps because of the lack of help they received after their service. Now that the government had no use for them, Extrahumans were discharged from the Army with no aid in transitioning back into society. Many of these Extrahumans had been taken from their families as young as five years old and raised in government facilities for "public safety" to be turned into soldiers, so they did not know a life outside of the stark, regimented one of the military. They had no job training, and even if they did, it was unlikely that they would have gotten jobs considering the prevalent "anti-Extra" sentiments carried by many Americans.

Lost, jobless, and angry at the Government, many Extrahumans lashed out at anything they deemed connected to a "normal" society. Crime rates rose dramatically and thousands of Extrahumans were arrested for vandalism, assault, and inciting violence. The police in major cities cracked down hard on Extrahuman crime, sometimes even taking "preemptive measures" to put a stop to what might end up violent. This crackdown further infuriated the Extrahumans who not only thought the government had failed them but now thought the government also wanted to be rid of them. Many of the still-free Extrahumans in major cities began to organize, creating what they called "Supers' Rights Organizations." The government, seeing these organizations as a threat, began to prepare for something akin to war. From the late fifties to early seventies, the Supers' Rights Organizations and the government clashed many times, often violently. This ran parallel to the Civil Rights Movement for equal rights for normal humans of all races.

In 1975, the US Government called for a ceasefire and a meeting with a committee of Supers' Rights leaders. In that meeting, they discussed the past decades of violence and antagonism and how they could move forward together. At this point, the government was clearly winning and had the upper hand in these negotiations. It was these meetings that sparked the beginnings of the official US regulations for Extrahuman people.

The United States Extrahuman Rights and Regulations (paraphrased and simplified)

An Extrahuman person is subject to the same laws and regulations as any other persons. The following rules are in addition to those.

By age 13, an Extrahuman's family must register their child by name, social security number, and power. Not doing so is punishable by up to five years in jail for one or both parents and possible seizure of the Extrahuman to be put under governmental care.

At age 15, an Extrahuman must be tested to determine power level

If the power level is high enough, the government reserves the right to take on the Extrahuman as a ward of the state.

At age 18, an Extrahuman must either choose to enlist in the military under the Extrahuman Corps or become a government agent to find and report other Extrahumans.

There are exceptions if the power level is low enough or the power is no threat to the US government.

There are also options for pursuing higher education at government operated schools. (but the education quality is abhorrent)

At age 60, an Extrahuman can retire, but must check in with the government once every six months.

Although the regulations have been contested multiple times in court and even reached the Supreme Court, no changes have been made, courts citing "public safety" as the reason for the existence of the regulations.

In addition, it's worth noting that the United States has allowed Extrahuman citizens to "opt out" of their program on the condition that the individual a) has dual citizenship and is under the program of that other country b) has left the US by eighteen with no intention of making permanent residence in the United States unless that individual opts into the US program upon return.

South Korea, in contrast, did not have regulations for Extrahumans until the early 2000s. This is because, until the mid-nineties, Extrahumans in Korea were almost nonexistent. In the nineties, with the beginnings of the infrastructure project to bring high-speed Internet to the entire country, Extrahumans began appearing. As the country was connected by the Internet, the rate of Extrahuman births rose dramatically. In fact, by 2007, almost .05% of Korea's population was reported as being Extrahuman.

In 1999, the Korean government, realizing the growing necessity for regulations for Extrahumans to calm citizens' fears, began work to draft a bill regulating the lives of Extrahumans in Korea.

Unlike many of the governments whose countries were introduced to Extrahumans in the early to mid-twentieth century, Korea's government did not see the need to personally handle the care and control of Extrahumans. Instead, they gave monetary incentives to companies who would set up "Hero Development Organizations." Instead of the compulsive military service, all Korean Extrahumans would train under these organizations to become "Heroes." While in training, Extrahumans are not required to live in organization housing, but once they begin to prepare to register as a team, they are. These organizations vary in size, facilities, and training system, but all produce the same thing: Extrahumans who have control over their powers and whose job it is to protect regular citizens.

The South Korean Extrahuman Rights and Regulations (paraphrased and simplified)

An Extrahuman person is subject to the same laws and regulations as any other persons. The following rules are in addition to those.

The notable exception to this rule is the compulsory military service for male citizens (though only if they are in training or on a team).

By 19, an Extrahuman must be registered in the government database by name, id number, and power.

(Although not required, it is difficult to not be under an organization, given there is still a slight undertone of anti-Extrahuman sentiment because of the conservatism of Korea.)

Organizations may form and dissolve teams as they please, and Extrahumans may transfer and leave organizations as they please.

If an Extrahuman is not registered under an organization as a trainee or registered with a team, they must check in with the government worker every two months.

In conclusion, the Unites States' policies, created in a time of war, were designed for that war, while South Korea's policies, while created with the constantly looming threat of North Korea, were not created while at war and thus are better suited to times of peace. The United States' system of regulation also reflects their "big government" approach to governance while South Korea's system of regulation reflects their extreme reliance on corporations to keep the economy and country running in the way it is now. While one is not better or worse than the other, it is also interesting to note the contrast between the countries' policies' effects on the family unit and individual freedom.

\--

A/N

Hey guys!

I'm struggling to come up with a Sungyeon chapter, but it's coming along. I've been meaning to really get into the nitty gritty of this universe but didn't know how until I was halfway through the second paragraph of this thing. It was then that I thought "this sounds like a paper." So I made it one. (Now if only I could write this much for my real papers...) I'm really sorry if it's disjointed or doesn't have a clear goal. My bad essay writing habits might have rubbed off on Sungyeon. I'll proof it in the morning and try to fix it up.

Anyway, thanks for reading. If y'all have any questions, please ask 'em! I love questions!

Elly


	11. Why Minkyung Is a Bad, but Not the Worst, Leader

Sungyeon's been doing this superhero thing for a while. When she was ten, she convinced her parents to let her go to Korea to train. It was easy, considering the citizenship laws, and there was no way that Sungyeon was going to be in the Military. When she was eleven, she left for the summer to visit Pledis, the organization that her father had contacted. Again, there was no way she was going to be in the military. Besides, being a superhero was sort of a cool idea. Every summer since then, Sungyeon has gone back to train. 

So yeah. Sungyeon is no stranger to weird stuff, but this is something that even she hasn't seen yet. 

Sungyeon isn't quite sure what she was expecting to find when she decides to investigate the thud and yelp that came from the kitchen. They were supposed to be getting ready for Minkyung's ill-advised zoo adventure, so Sungyeon didn't think it could be so bad, but when she gets to the kitchen, she sees Eunwoo with Kyungwon in a headlock and Minkyung pinned under her.

Sungyeon clears her throat and the three whip their heads around to look at her. Or two of them do--Eunwoo has Kyungwon in an impressively tight headlock, it seems. Kyungwon wriggles a little and glares at the wall, obviously a little humiliated that Eunwoo of all people manages to beat her in a physical scuffle. Eunwoo looks between Sungyeon, Kyungwon, and Minkyung a few times before shrugging. "This...isn't what it looks like?"

Sungyeon backs out of the kitchen, bumping into the doorway, hands up to ward off evil and questionably positioned heroes in training. "I don't know what this is supposed to look like and I don't think I want to." As Sungyeon makes her way back down the hall to her room, she wonders why everyone on this team is so weird. With the possible exception of her roommates and Nayoung. Although even Nayoung participates in the weird screechy cute stuff that Eunwoo loves. And Yewon has a penchant for bringing plants and animals home. And Kyla, well Kyla has an issue with unintentional electrocution but Sungyeon supposes she can't really blame that on Kyla.

And now Minkyung was suggesting they go to the zoo. Why Minkyung thought the zoo was a good idea after the Bunny Incident, Sungyeon has no idea. But Minkyung is the leader, no matter how bad her ideas are. 

Oh Nayoung, why are you not here?

Sungyeon takes it upon herself to keep some semblance of Nayoung's rules enforced when she's away, and armed with her "Nayoung Voice" and a righteous fury, she's doing a pretty good job, in her opinion. 

Maybe it's her American speaking, but some rules are good. Like the ones that prevent whatever is happening in the kitchen. No, Sungyeon really doesn't need to know that part of the other girls' lives. 

Also the rules about the zoo. Sungyeon wonders how Minkyung managed to get everyone to go along with the plan. Did she develop memory control powers and make everyone else forget about what happened last time? Sungyeon saw Kyla's panicky look, so she knows that's not the case.  
  
At this point, it really doesn't matter because, an hour later, Sungyeon finds herself in the back of the van in the parking lot of the zoo. Sungyeon really, really doesn't know how Minkyung got everyone to agree to this. It has bad idea written all over it and everyone, even the ever-optimistic Yewon, knows it. Had they not been here before? Had Nayoung not banned them from ever returning? Had it not been for a very, very good reason? But Sungyeon knows Minkyung is the sort of determined that even her Nayoung voice doesn't work on. 

Honestly, she has no idea why the organization even gives unregistered teams vans. It's not like they have anywhere to go further than walking distance. And it means they sneak out and do stuff like this. Sungyeon mourns the day Minkyung learned to drive. 

\---

"Alright, folks!" Minkyung's using her best impression of a radio announcer. "Before we go, let's review the rules." Minkyung pulls a crumpled piece of paper from her backpack.

"When did you draft those?"

"I have my ways." Minkyung smirks, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that seems a little inappropriate for the situation.

Kyungwon glances over Minkyung's shoulder. "You mean you have a pen and Nayoung's rules from last time and marked them up."

Minkyung nods, smiling. "Absolutely. Let's review."

"Hold up." Kyungwon takes the paper and scans it, keeping Minkyung back with one hand. "How come you don't have any rules?"

"As interim leader, I've removed all rules as a precaution in case I need to use my powers for good." Minkyung seems to have given up trying to get her rule sheet back.

"For good?" Sungyeon scoffs. That's a load of crap. "Like getting a good look at Yebin's ass through her clothes?"

"Uh uh. Language." Minkyung looks back at her with a shit-eating grin. Sungyeon could seriously strangle her.

"Don't make me use my Nayoung voice."

"I-ok." Minkyung's face falls and she turns back around. Sungyeon can hear her mutter "should have made no Nayoung voice a rule."

Sungyeon turns her attention to Kyungwon, who's only infinitesimally more responsible than Minkyung. She's still looking over the sheet, furrowing her eyebrows. "Can I see it?"

Kyungwon looks up for a second and nods. "Gimme two secs." Sungyeon hears Eunwoo whisper "sex" to Siyeon in the way back. The two giggle and Sungyeon is reminded that Eunwoo's sense of humor never evolved from a middle school level.

"Here." Kyungwon thrusts the paper towards Sungyeon, almost punching Yebin in the ear in the process. Yebin flops her head to the side to avoid the blow and eyes Kyungwon's hand.

Sungyeon reads over the sheet. She'll admit that Minkyung's rules aren't bad, meaning she hasn't changed a lot from the first time they went to the zoo, except she's added some from their experience. It's really not bad at all.

Rules for the Zoo:  
Minkyung:  
~~Minkyung has removed all rules for her under her powers as interim leader.~~

Kyungwon:  
1\. Kyungwon is allergic to the fluffy animals. Definitely try to keep her away from the petting zoo  
2\. Don't let Kyungwon challenge the ant exhibit's "strongest animal alive" fact sheet.  
3\. Kyungwon is not allowed to launch anyone over any fence.

Eunwoo:  
1\. Don't let Eunwoo near the petting zoo.  
2\. Always keep an eye (and preferably a hand) on Eunwoo  
3\. Keep a spare set of clothing for Eunwoo in case she goes full animal

Yebin:  
1\. Make sure Yebin controls herself in the Educational Theater.  
2\. Do not let Yebin challenge the giraffes to a height battle. Yebin will win (again), the giraffe will be mad (again), and they'll all be thrown out (again).   
~~By girlfriend and leader powers, Minkyung says Yebin only has two rules~~

Yewon:  
1\. Either set aside a strict budget or don't let Yewon see the Gift Shop.  
2\. Don't let Kyungwon let her stay.  
3\. Don't let Yewon watch the cuddle-able animals movie in the educational theater. She'll glow.

Sungyeon:  
1\. The Bug Zone is a no-go. For everyone's safety.  
2\. Same with snakes.  
3\. Stop Sungyeon from hearing the loons. She hates them.

Siyeon  
1\. Siyeon is not allowed near the kids' area. Last time she sprained her ankle at the jungle gym there.  
2\. Siyeon is not allowed to challenge the kids' area MC to a rap battle again. Visits may not end in violence again.  
3\. Just really don't let Siyeon near the kids' zone. 

Kyla:  
1\. For Kyla's sake, avoid the sprinklers and misters.  
2\. Keep Kyla clear of the battery operated toys in the gift shop.  
3\. Warn Kyla before showing her creepy crawlies.


	12. XTRA: Lists

**POWERS**

Nayoung - Can control her telekinesis. Keeps the rest of them in line (read: alive).

Minkyung - X-Ray Vision. Not used properly.

Kyungwon - Super Strong. Rearranges furniture.

Eunwoo - Can Shapeshift. Still working on controlling it.

Yebin - Struggles to control her elasticity. Lazy.

Jieqiong - Controls water. Paranoid about peeping toms?

Yewon - Glows. Also Telekinesis? Who knows. Literal sunshine. Literally.

Sungyeon - Breaks glass. Imitates people. Mostly Nayoung.

Siyeon - Gets hot. Literally.

Kyla - Electricity. Mostly static. Difficult to wake up. Bad hair day every day.

Other Characters' Powers

Sejeong - Empath. Very short-term prophecy. Deals with feels.

**ROOMMATES**

Nayoung, Minkyung, and Kyungwon

Eunwoo and Jieqiong

Yebin and Siyeon

Yewon, Sungyeon, and Kyla

**RULES**

do not heat glass without supervision from Nayoung (except in the microwave)

always wear slippers in the kitchen.

do not play bug pranks on Sungyeon

try to keep your limbs in the same room as the rest of your body

water is to remain in the sink or the tub except with Nayoung's permission

do not threaten people with things above their body weight

do not threaten people with other people

do not stare through walls into other people's bedrooms

do not look through walls with bad intent

no drinks or non-solid food in carpeted rooms

do not startle Yebin while she is stretched

do not eat Nayoung's Lucky Charms

keep it PG in the common areas (language and behavior)

**INCIDENTS**

Exploding Plate Incident - Siyeon's fault entirely. She thought it was a good idea to superheat a glass plate. It was not a good idea. Jieqiong was picking glass out of her hair for days, and it resulted in two rules: don't heat glass without supervision from Nayoung except in the microwave, and always wear slippers in the kitchen.

Shattered Windows Incident - The only time Sungyeon was the direct cause of Nayoung's morning headache. Also how Sungyeon found out about her other power. She saw a spider and screamed, shattering her bedroom window (outwards, thankfully for them) and causing temporary deafness for her roommates, Yewon and Kyla. This resulted in one rule: no one is allowed to play bug pranks on Sungyeon. Real bugs, unfortunately, aren't really in Nayoung's realm of control.

Superheated Radiator Incident - Minkyung was definitely involved. Like, super involved. In fact, if Minkyung hadn't catcalled a changing Jieqiong, Jieqiong might not have shot water at her and the water wouldn't have gotten into to radiator, which means Siyeon would have never tried to jump start it with her powers, which means the radiator would have never caught the curtains on fire or ruined the wall. It's Minkyung's fault entirely.

Milk Incident - Yebin tried to serve herself breakfast from the living room, but somehow her arm snapped back into place and the milk ended up all over the couch and the carpet. They had to replace the couch and even with several steamings, the carpet never quite smelled the same. They replaced it within a few months. This resulted in two rules: no drinks or non-solid food where there is carpet, and never startle Yebin while she's stretched.

Mistaken Animal Incident - The reason that the girls will never go to the zoo again. Not if Nayoung can help it. Eunwoo got startled in the petting zoo area and turned into a bunny. When it was time to go, no one could figure out which bunny was Eunwoo, so they took their best guess. They had to return the bunny that night and spent the next three hours herding and examining each bunny to find Eunwoo. The head zoo keeper was less than amused. He spent those three hours on a spiel about how superhumans were a plague on society.


End file.
